


When You Look Me In The Eyes

by fumate



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BL, M/M, Slash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ketika akhirnya mata Minseok bertemu dengan manik obsidian milik Luhan, pemuda itu akhirnya tersadar bahwa ia tak bisa kehilangan idiot itu. [Highschool AU. LuMin oneshoot songfic. Slash. Warnings inside]</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Look Me In The Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Cast belongs to God
> 
> When You Look Me In The Eyes belong to Jonas Brothers
> 
> This fic is mine
> 
> Warning: Slash. OOC. Random. English kachaw. Typos. Etc etc etc.
> 
> DLDR

Minseok mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1, sementara cuaca di luar semakin memburuk. Awan makin menghitam. Gemuruh petir mulai menggema, memecah belah keheningan di angkasa. Angin berhembus makin kencang. Harap-harap cemas ia menunggu bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi. Atau lebih baik lagi- bel pulang.

Minseok tidak pernah memberitahu orang bahwa ia punya sedikit ketakutan terhadap petir. Ia tidak pernah memberitahu siapapun dan tak ada yang tahu rahasia kecilnya itu kecuali Yifan.

Dan si bodoh Luhan itu. Entah bagaimana caranya ia tahu. Memaksa Yifan, mungkin? Mengingat dia cukup ambisius dan benar-benar protektif. Garis bawahi itu dengan tebal.  **Protektif**

Mungkin ini yang Kyungsoo katakan sebagai yandere tingkat awal. Minseok tak suka dikekang, tapi setidaknya ia bersyukur Luhan belum cukup gila untuk membunuh Yifan dan yang lain karena sering mendekatinya.

Lamunannya terhenti ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Baozi?"

Ah, si bodoh itu.

"Apa?" tanyanya ketus. Wajahnya menoleh, menatap Luhan dengan jengah. "Sebelum kau tanya, ya, aku baik-baik saja. Tadi aku makan donat di kantin – _because I don't give a shit about your stupid critics-_ , sarapan dengan nasi goreng dan ya, aku mandi dengan sabun cair. Aku tidak punya hubungan dengan Yifan selain saudara, tidak dengan Jongdae karena dia sudah punya Jongin dan aku sungguh-sungguh berharap aku tidak punya hubungan dengan _mu_ " keluar sudah semua kekesalannya. Ditanya hal-hal seperti itu sama sekali tidak membuat  _mood_ nya membaik setelah tadi ia jatuh dari tangga karena dikejar si bodoh itu.

"Ah-" ucapan Luhan terhenti, karena semua yang mau ia tanyakan telah terjawab. "Baiklah. Tapi lain kali jangan makan donat itu. Donat itu mengandung for-"

" _Can you please just shut up and stop your stupidness right there? I'm fine. Really_ " sergah Minseok " _If only you could be less protective and possesive all over me I'm really fine and I'm the happiest person in earth_ " lanjutnya dengan malas. Luhan hanya tersenyum senang.

" _A prince must be possessive for their princess. A hero must protect their heroines_ " bantah Luhan, masih tersenyum lebar.

" _But I'm a boy! I'm not a princess and you're not even a hero!_ " erang Minseok kesal. Kalau ia punya satu permintaan, ia akan berharap Luhan mau diam dan membiarkannya tenang dalam kesendiriannya.

Yang mana, hanya angan-angannya saja.

" _I'm a hero of your own,_ " Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Minseok. " _And you're pretty_ "

"AKU TIDAK CA-"

"Luhan. Minseok. Tolong diam dan perhatikan saya" otomatis semua orang menoleh ke mereka berdua. Wajah Minseok memerah karena malu. Ia menunduk dan mengutuk Luhan atas segala keidiotannya.

Sementara Luhan menatap guru baru itu dengan sinis. Tak senang  _moment_ nya bersama Minseok diganggu. Yifan, yang tak sengaja melihat pandangan itu, menelan ludahnya.

Akan ada pembunuhan malam ini.

**JLEGAAR!**

Petir bergemuruh. Minseok terlonjak kaget. Dadanya naik turun tak beraturan. Napasnya tersengal. Ketakutan mulai memenuhi pikirannya. Seolah guntur bisa memakannya kapan saja dan dimana saja.

"Minseok. Minseok.  _Look at me_."

Dengan gemetar Minseok menoleh ke sampingnya. Mendapati Luhan tengah tersenyum. Senyum tulusnya. Bukan cengiran kuda bodoh yang biasa ia pamerkan.

Minseok bisa merasakan jantungnya berdentum nyaring ketika matanya bertatapan langsung dengan manik obsidian milik Luhan. Begitu keras. Begitu cepat. Bukan karena rasa takut yang tadi ia alami, melainkan akibat rasa malu. Atau mungkin Yifan menyebutnya-

- _Cinta_.

Minseok benci mengakuinya, tapi memang begitu. Ia bisa merasakan semburat merah jambu mulai bermunculan di wajahnya.

" _I love you_ , Baozi" bisik lelaki itu di telinganya.

"Yeah.  _I know it_ " tentu saja Minseok mengetahuinya. Luhan sudah mengatakan hal itu berkali-kali. Beratus-ratus kali, kalau ia boleh katakan.

Namun tetap saja, ada yang berbeda. Ketika Luhan mengatakan hal itu, Minseok merasakan ketakutannya perlahan menghilang seiring dengan kehangatan aneh yang mulai menyelimuti dirinya. Ada sesuatu di iris jelaga milik Luhan yang membuat Minseok merasa tenang. Yang meyakinkannya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Dan Minseok bersumpah ia melihat kilatan menyejukkan di mata itu. Kilatan aneh yang entah mengapa mengingatkannya pada tempat-tempat seperti kahyangan. Tempat dimana semua kebahagiaan berada.

Minseok tak ingat apa-apa lagi. Ia terlalu hanyut dalam tatapan Luhan. Pikirannya mengalir deras, menenggelamkan segala sesuatu yang mengganjal otaknya.

Di saat itulah, Minseok tersadar. Tujuan hidupnya adalah mencari seseorang. Yang bisa ia jadikan sandaran. Yang bisa ia jadikan naungan. Yang selalu ada untuknya tak peduli apapun kondisinya.

Masih terlalu awal untuk mengatakan Luhan adalah orang itu. Tapi entahlah, ada sesuatu di matanya yang menyihir Minseok. Memberinya ketenangan sendiri. Menyamankannya. Melindunginya. Menaunginya.

Ada sesuatu di mata itu yang membuat Minseok merasa di rumahnya. Tempat dimana ia bisa begitu bebas, tanpa perlu takut apapun. Tempat yang sangat Minseok cintai.

Mungkin, memang Luhan orangnya.

Dia adalah orang pertama yang Minseok datangi ketika ada keluh kesah. Dialah yang selalu memberi solusi untuk masalah-masalahnya. Seidiot apapun dia, Luhan selalu ada untuknya.

Minseok tak bisa memungkiri kalau ia juga men _cinta_ i –ugh, dia tidak suka kata ini- Luhan. Ia tak bisa kehilangannya. Karena Luhan adalah tempat bernaungnya. Tempat berlindungnya kala sang petir mencoba menakuti. Luhan adalah cahaya yang menerangi setiap sudut hitam kehidupannya. Segalanya terasa lebih baik ketika ia berada di sampingnya.

Lelaki itu juga baru sadar, ia menjadi seperti ini pun berkat bantuan anak itu. Ia yang sebenarnya tidak tertarik mengikuti olimpiade pada akhirnya memenangkan lomba itu. Berkat Luhan yang mendorongnya. Memaksanya. Memotivasinya.

Ya, Minseok memang sudah menjadi juara umum dari dulu. Tapi kalau ia pikir-pikir lagi, rasanya Luhan lebih cerdas darinya. Lebih rajin darinya. Lelaki itu jelas-jelas  _jauh_  lebih unggul darinya.

Minseok tersenyum. Ia takkan bisa melakukan semuanya sendirian. Tidak akan pernah. Dan ia juga takkan bisa kehilangan lelaki itu. Ada sepotong dirinya yang terasa hampa ketika Luhan tidak masuk, walaupun hanya sehari saja.

Banyak alasan yang dapat ia ungkapkan ketika terlontar pertanyaan mengapa itu benar. Mengapa ia tidak bisa kehilangan idiot menyedihkan itu. Mengapa ia menang olimpiade walaupun ia tak berniat sama sekali. Mengapa ia masih terus berbicara walaupun ia sudah mengatakan 'aku takkan berbicara lagi denganmu'. Banyak. Ada miliaran.

Tapi yang paling penting, karena Luhan ada di hatinya. Bahkan mimpi-mimpinya pun takkan bisa menggeser kehadiran lelaki itu di hatinya.

Minseok merasa pipinya terbakar ketika memikirkan itu semua. Ia pasti sudah gila sekarang.

"Bu, izin ke toilet" suara itu masuk ke pendengarannya, berdengung-dengung seperti koloni lebah mencari bunga. Suara itu. Suara yang diam-diam sering ia rindukan.

Suara Luhan.

Lelaki cina itu menggenggam tangan mungilnya sebelum menyeretnya keluar. Minseok hanya menunduk, menyembunyikan pandangannya dari teman-teman sekelas yang menatapnya aneh. Terus begitu dengan kaki yang tetap melangkah, mengikuti Luhan dari belakang seperti kucing peliharaan.

Ketika pada akhirnya langkah Luhan terhenti, Minseok menaikkan pandangannya. Terkejut ketika menyadari mereka tidak berada di kamar mandi, melainkan di halaman belakang sekolah.

"Mau apa ke sini?" tanyanya, agak bingung.

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Hanya membolos sebentar" jawab lelaki itu, melepaskan tautan mereka sebelum meregangkan seluruh badannya.

Minseok tersenyum kecil, memutar bola matanya. "Seperti biasa, tuan sok pintar"

Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Luhan akhirnya menatap Minseok sekilas, lalu berbaring di hamparan rerumputan hijau yang membentang luas.

"Terserah"

Minseok hanya mengangkat bahu, kemudian duduk di sebelah pemuda bermata bulat itu.

" _Love you_ , Baozi"

Lesung pipitnya menampakkan diri ketika Minseok terkekeh pelan.

" _Love you too_ "

**Fin**


End file.
